1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacking apparatus for stacking a plurality of boxes, bags, and/or other types loads on top of each other on a platform, such as a pallet, a basket cart, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 18 shows a conventional stacking apparatus known as a palletizer including an articulated robot 101 which in turn includes a manipulator 102 and an arm 103. In operation, as the manipulator 102 hoists load W, the arm 103 stretches and bends itself so as to locate the manipulator 102 in a stacking position, whereupon load W is released by the manipulator 102. This process is repeated to stack a plurality of loads.
However, the above-described palletizer has suffered several disadvantages. For example, when stacking different types of loads, such as corrugated cartons and plastic cases on a single pallet, the operation must be interrupted to manually adjust or change the manipulator every time the type of load is changed, so that the stacking operation cannot be fully automated.
In addition, when loads are stacked on a basket cart with vertical walls provided around its edges, the vertical walls tends to interfere with the manipulator, making it difficult to stack loads close to the walls, with wasted, empty space created in the cart. Thus, there has been a long-felt need for an improved palletizer that overcomes the above-identified problems.